The present invention relates to a scanner for capturing an image of an object.
A conventional scanner has a one-dimensional image sensor having an array of pixels arranged in a line. An imaging lens is provided in a light path between the image sensor and an object. The imaging lens is moved along an optical axis thereof, in order to focus the image of the object. The imaging lens is held by a lens barrel which is movably supported in a supporting member.
Since a gap is provided between the lens barrel and the supporting member to allow smooth movement of the lens barrel, there is a possibility that the imaging lens may become inclined. If the imaging lens becomes inclined with respect to the image sensor, pixels at the periphery of the array (i.e., pixels at either end of the image sensor) may receive an out of focus image while pixels at the center of the array are in focus.